Project Virtus
by hibesdude
Summary: Project Virtus, a top secret experiment to create the first Non-Devilfruit super soldier... The experiment was thought to be a failure until the one test subject that survived, escaped... Follow Virtus on his journey of adventure in a world he thought to be fiction. (OC inserted into OnePiece) (Slight cross-over elements, from different sources) Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Project Virtus...**

Government sanctioned experiment to create the perfect non-devil fruit Super soldier.

Overseen by doctor Vegapunk and Doctor banner.

Through this experiment we have been able to tap into the radiation that the devil fruits use to change the human body for it to access these abilities. Doctor Banner's fruit Unfortunatly had an unlikely mutation due to meeting said radiation. His fruit gained life, now banner suffers from split personality syndrome with a Rage monster we now dub the Hulk. Banner fled and went into hiding and is now a wanted criminal.

We believe it is possible for these Radiation to be used in many ways, one in to change a human's body to grow stronger faster, have it adapt rapidly to different environments and possibly heal quicker. But after thousands of attempts, we have had no long-term success.

Most test subjects have either lost their humanity, become horribly mutated or just died. Doctor Vegapunk believes we should shut it down, and to his knowledge we have. But we have one more test that we have run.

We have introduced the sample to a female egg inside a living breathing woman, after this we fertilised this egg using sperm from some high ranking marine and we waited. We kept the female in a holding cell for the 9 months but her will remained strong, and she refused to give birth.

At 10 months she escaped... Luckily for us, in her weekend state her will broke and she gave birth before she left the facility. We named the baby Virtus, after the deity which represents Martial courage and military might as well as honour and justice. One of the scientists branded the abnormally quiet and intelligent child with the name in its right forearm, as a precaution in case it was to escape. We kept the child with its mother for now, going in once a day to run tests. So far, the child has been known to resist a few poisons and sleeping drugs seem to have no effect on him.

Since we created the sample based from radiation emitted via devil fruits, not just one but many, we held an experiment to see what effects sea water, sea prism stone and haki had on the child... He could easily swim in water, he seemed almost if it was natural to him. However, sea prism stone seamed to weaken the child. We lined the child's cell with sea prism stone as a precaution.

... One year later...

We lost him... Project Virtus is lost, doctor Vegapunk found out about the child after he escaped, we almost lost the Doctors trust...

The mother of the child assaulted the guards and escaped on a random pirate ship that passed by the test facility, we dont know what ship nor do we know where it was heading. We dont even know the status of the subject's condition, all we know is we may have lost a great weapon... Possibly one on par with the ancient weapons.

New p.o.v.

 **So youre the one whos been selected to carry my name huh?**

 _Whos there?_ I think to myself... I dont remember much, just closing my eyes after a long day of work.

 **I am the Deity known as Virtus, you boy have been picked to carry my name in this new world. Unfortunatly that meant that you had to die but oh well, you've tried to kill yourself anyway.**

 _WHAT THE HELL! Great just when I was starting to enjoy life!_

 **Anyway kid, your new name is Virtus. If thats too much you can always be known as something else, like Virgil or something. You'll need to change it eventually, when you hit one years of age you will break out of the testing facility youre in now and be wanted for the rest of your life.**

 _What is happening._

 **You are the only successful test of using radiation found from devil fruits to augment a human to create a super soldier. Your body is now naturally as strong as steel, you can process your thoughts much faster than any normal human, you have incredible strength and you can adapt to any environment extremely quickly. If you encounter radiation your body will adapt and become stronger, you could mutate and even gain supernatural powers. Well maybe not supernatural powers just something like laser eyes, or I dont know heal incredibly fast. And even though im not entirely sure, I dont see why it wouldnt be impossible for you to maybe copy a devil fruit or maybe absorb some of one's properties without gaining that inability to swim.**

 **Just think of it this way, youre like superman but you gain your powers through radiation so like the fallout perks. The radiation originates from devil fruits, so there will be lots of radiation from devil fruits themselves as well as battle fields after a devil fruit user fights. Not really Zoan users but mainly logia users.**

 _Okaay~ So basically im a superhero or something... Wait hold on, devil fruits? Fuck im in one piece... That could be fun... What could my goal be, I aint gonna follow Luffy around like a lost puppy. I mean sure I could, it will give me a good few fights and I will get to encounter devil fruit users and radiation... I'll need to think about it._

 _My lord Virtus! I would like to thank you for allowing me to be the carrier of your name in this world! I shall do my best to not tarnish youre name!_ In my mind I am bowing low to the invisible form of the godly being around me, but I dont exactly have a body so thats not exactly happening.

 **Go forth my son, train your body with your new powers. Carry yourself forward and do me proud, be as brave as your name suggests and most importantly... Have fun my young demi-god, if you do my proud I shall gift you with anything you desire... If it's in my power to do so.**

And with that everything brightens up, I finally come to and see that I am being carried around by a giant of a woman. Or maybe im just tiny... Yeah, I am, im a baby or an infant... She's pretty, she has beautiful brown locks of hair. Her eyes purple and glistening in the moon light around us. She's shaking, weather from fear, the cold or the freshly flowing tears from her eyes I do not know... But somehow, I know this woman gave birth to me, she's protecting me... And she's dying.

"Ma...Mama..." I coo with my baby voice; my underdeveloped vocal cords find it difficult to form the words I know how to speak. They have get to develop the muscle memory to speak them, but my mind races with things to say to this woman before me. My heart aches for her, I dont want her to die, I want to thank her for saving me from the place my mind is now only remembering... I want to thank her for everything, I want to get to know her better, I want to know her name. I cry for her, I havent cried in three years but I cry for this woman that I dont even know.

"Shhh, it's okay mamas here my cute little boy. I wish you looked more like me, but I guess that can't be helped, at least you have my eyes." she smiles to herself, only to be interrupted by a coughing fit, blood and spittle covers my little face. Worry wells up in my chest, I want to take care of this woman, I just can't. I can barely control my limbs which refuse to listen to my brain. "I wish I could get you somewhere safe, I just hope these pirates won't corrupt you. I have no problem with pirates but these men arent proper pirates, real ones are only in it for adventure, not for the money and for raping and pillaging. Bastards... Virtus, god I hate that name... Promise me my son, that you will never rape... Promise me you will do what you think is right, what is _just_. You can be a marine, you can be a pirate you could even be a bounty hunter or a fisherman, just please dont go out of your way to harm others... Dont treat others as dirt... Everyone is different... Yet we are all equal... Nobody has the right to take away another person's life, you can kill... I dont care if you kill somebody... Just dont kill innocents, dont take away a life and leave a person alive... I will haunt you from hell and back if you do..." Her body rattles with coughing fit after coughing fit, each pause she took was to cough up blood from some wound I cannot see on her body... Tears flow freely from my eyes, my purple eyes like hers.

"I love you mama." im not sure if those words left my mouth, but I hope they did.

"I love you too my son." she wipes my face with the blanket im wrapped in, kisses my fore head and smiles... Her eyes dont reopen.

I sit there for what feels like years, unable to move from my mother's corpse. Her hands freezing cold, her body as stiff as stone but her smile remaining peaceful and beautiful forever. I move against my will when a set of hands pick me up.

"Dont think youre going to get away scot free _boy._ Youre going to be our little chore boy, as soon as you start to walk anyway." I could smell the powerful pungent scent of alcohol off the man's breath, the man I assume to be the captain of this ship. The man I plan to escape from whenever I am strong enough.

...

..

.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter, this is an idea thats been in my mind for such a long time now. Originally it was a story for fallout, but I thought it would fit in the world of one piece too.**

 **I very much doubt that devil fruits emit radiation, but in my story they will. It won't be a harmful one, but it will be a way to tell if someone is a devil fruit user and it could be a way to track devil fruit users, just imagine it like a unique energy signature for each fruit and when a user dies that signature will infect the next container.**

 **Now some of you might've notice I had a Doctor Banner earlier in the story, well yes to answer the un asked question. It is Bruce Banner AKA the hulk.**

 **Dr. Banner is the user of the Rage-Rage fruit, a fruit which increase one's strength when they become angry. The radiation changed this and resulted in the creation of his split personality, the Hulk.**

 **Now some of you mightn't like this but I thought it could be a fun little way to add in OC's that arent exactly new to us. Obviously, they won't be exactly like their actual counterparts, they'll be just based from them. Most won't be in the story for more than a chapter or two but some I think will join the crew. (Virtus's own crew or maybe luffys crew depending on the way I plan to go with this story)**

 **This leads me to one question, which would you rather: Virtus have his own crew or him joining the Straw hats?**

 **I want to thank you all for reading and I will try to upload as often as possible, but it might be a bit difficult for me. Review or pm me for any feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

I can see why people hate pirates; these pirates that have "raised" me are literal scum of the earth. They capture, rape and enslave men, women and children without a care in the world. They are disgusting wastes of space, but they are like those bastards who think they are the gods of this world. The World Nobles. But no matter, after the three years ive been on this ship each of my attempts have been stopped. The captain is strong for a pirate of one of the blues. He's a devil fruit user, so that probably explains it, he ate the block-block fruit it's a paramecia type fruit which allows him to create blocks from thin air. He builds walls and traps me on the ship and pours in extremely powerful knockout gas, which doesnt affect me anywhere near as much as it would a normal person. But it weakens me enough for them to knock me out.

I always wake up in the same room, a small little cubby hole with a double bed and the same worn out pillow and blanket. The captain enslaved a woman to take care of me as a child, for these past few years she is the only one who hasnt beaten me. In fact, she's taken care of me like I was her child, because I remind her of hers. Her name is May, ive taken to call her Aunt May because I knew my own mother before she died and to honour her memory I wouldnt dare give someone else her title.

Apparently, her son's name is peter, which fucked me right up. Aunt May and Peter, Peter Parker; I learned after I asked. Not only that but Dr Banner was one of the scientists I overheard being mentioned, im not entirely sure if someone is fucking with me or not but there are defiantly some marvel characters in one piece now. But then again you could say I was in something like the weapons X project... Fuck.

Anyway, ive adapted quite a bit to life on a ship. Ive gotten used to the loud sound of cannon fire, used to the pain of being shot, kicked, beaten and cut. I got used to the smell of vomit and alcohol and blood. My body heals quickly, a broken bone is fixed in a week. Most cuts and bruises are healed within a day. But the scars always remain.

When I turned 5 years old, the captain did something that I could never forgive him for. He killed aunt may. And put a Sea-Prism Stone bullet in my arm. Because of this I'm pretty but a normal person, my muscles aren't as rapidly growing as they were nor is my body healing as fast.

Any chance of escape was just cut in half, twice over.

Despite the bullet, I could still function. I could still move, and I could still train. My will was strong and so is my body. I spent another two years working my ass off to get stronger; any time I had alone I was sneaking around and stealing things from these bastard pirates. Any time the ship was attacked I fought and fought, attempting to jump ship to escape but not once did I succeed, the captain made sure of that.

I walked freely around the ship, at the age of 7 years old, carrying myself with strength I felt like I didnt have. I carried two pistols in my belt, both holstered in tightly, I also carried a small knife tucked into my boot. I knew how to use all my weapons with ease, I could shoot accurately from one end of the ship to the other. I could cut through skin and break bone easily with my dagger... This is all without the powers my body holds, if that bullet was out I could easily escape or, so I think.

It's strange to say but I made a few friends among this ship, well one person. The chef, a man with long dark hair and the starting of a beard growing. He was a large man, standing at 6-7ft tall and almost pure muscle. He was the one who taught me how to shoot and he gave me my two pistols, sure he stole them off some marines but still. He took care of me, fed and watered me when I wouldve been left to starve with the small portions I would be given by the captain and other chefs.

I never learned his name, nor did I care too but the man helped me out... Hopefully he'll help me out one last time.

"Whatcha doing there squirt?" The big man said to me as I walked into his room.

"I wanted to ask for a favour..." I gained a faraway look, I willed my body to stop shaking but it refused to listen. "I-...C-can you remove the bullet in my arm?" I bowed low, throwing away the pride I held within myself. " _please_ " my squeaky voice pleaded, tears began to build up in my purple eyes.

The man didnt say another word, I stood there in stunned silence as he pulled out a knife and looked down at me with an unreadable look.

I thought this could be the end... The look he gave me was sending chills down my spine, I was terrified. He brought the knife down with such speed and accuracy my eyes could barely follow. I snapped my eyes shut, flinching away to try and save myself but only to feel a pain in my arm.

"There, it's out. Now if youre going to run I suggest you go fast, or else youre going to get another one in the other arm." the man's voice spoke out to me, I look at the bullet in the man's hand. I could feel the power brew back up within me, I rise and pop my neck and sprint out the door.

I dont look back, I run through the ship as fast as my feet can carry me. I break down the door to the main deck, pull out the knife from my boot and cut the ropes holding up the lifeboat I prepared earlier and dive into it. Only to slam into a floor of blocks protruding from the side of the ship.

"Fuck!" I roar in frustration as I get raised up into the air. I come face to face with the man who caused me so much pain for so many years. "I'm going to kill you, and I'll take your fruit as a trophy." I can feel it, the radiation coming from the blocks of random materials. Its fuelling me, making me stronger.

"I'd like to see you try _boy_ " he spat the word with distaste. "I kept you safe on my boat for 6 years, it's because of me that youre still alive and this is how you repay me. It's time for you to die!" The man pulled out a pistol, one I am familiar with. I know it's loaded with sea-prism bullets and I cannot get hit by them.

He fires off three shots in a rapid succession, but I quickly weave around them with my dagger in hand. I watch them fly by my head in slow motion that I almost laughed at their speed. My knife wrapped in my grip was dug into the man's elbow, forcing him to drop his pistol. I swiftly grabbed it before it slammed into the ground and shot him in his knee, disabling his devil fruit powers.

"What was that about killing me _captain._ " I spat the man's title out, literally. The glob of saliva dripped off the man's chin as he smirked. Alarm bells rang in my head as I felt the 20 men that surrounded me, all aiming guns. "Well shit."

I didnt hesitate, I was quick without my powers. Being nearly the fastest on the crew, but these powers of mine made me god level compared to east blue level pirates. These guys are only worth 5,000,000 too! Theyre pathetic.

I sprint at full speed, blurring at speeds that could compare to captain Kuro. I fire my two guns, holstering the captains side arm in my right holster. I shoot to wound and to cripple, but I do end up killing three of the unfortunate bastards who moved. The remaining 17 pirates fell to the ground with a cry of pain, clutching limbs with tears in their pathetic eyes. Their pleads made me sick.

"So, _captain_ any final words?" I swap the gun in my right hand for his side arm, I reload the pistol with ease and line it up with his temple. I look over at a barrel of apples, hoping to prove a theory of mine.

"Go to hell!" the man spits out.

"See you there, scum." I pulled the trigger and watched the man's corpse fall to the ground in a pool of blood. Some men cry out for him, some celebrate his death. I do nothing, only walk over to the barrel of apples and pick up the fruit with lots of swirls covering its brown skin.

"Listen up! All of you will give me everything of value, every weapon and every round of ammo. If not, I begin killing you." I spoke with an eerie calm in my voice, scaring even myself. The men needed no more incentive as they ran around like headless chickens. I sat myself up on top of a barrel and pick up another apple, a non-devil fruit one, and take a bite. I look at the devil fruit in my left hand, I can feel the radiation coming from it. It was healing my tired muscles from their use in the previous fight.

It took the pirates nearly an hour to round up everything on the ship that wasnt nailed down, and another half an hour to organise it for me. They only organised it after I shot two more of them.

I took my pick from the weapons before me, I took two new pistols swapping out my shitty ones, I took two new knives and strapped them into my boots. I finished up by taking a lever action rifle and strapped it to my back.

I got myself some clean clothes and proper holsters for all my weapons, I keep the captains side arm hidden in my new black leather jacket. My two pistols around my waist on a black leather belt which is holding up my pair of blue jeans, I walk with ease in my pair of steel toe capped boots. I was kind of surprised to have clothes fitting me on the ship, but then again, I am not the same size as a normal 7-year-old. If people were to guess my age I think they would say I was 14... I think im one of those tall humans in the one-piece world, maybe it's because of my father. Apparently, he was tall, whoever he is or was. All's I know is he is a high-ranking marine, and a dick.

I sailed away from the ship with a smile on my face, the ship I was on was used for buying food and supplies on islands with small ports, so it was pretty spacious for just me. The hold was full of food and armor, as well as the rotting body of the captain and spare weapons and ammo for me. And whatever treasure and money those pirates had with them.

Growing up on a ship had its perks, for me anyway, such as learning how to navigate the seas. Using one of the maps I stole of the pirates, I navigated my way to loguetown in hopes of claiming the bounty on this prick before he stinks up my ship more than he already is. I was also hoping on selling some weapons and get some supplies before finding some random ass island and training my ass off. There is one question I need to ask myself, do I want to join Luffy or not.

Now there is plus sides to this, I know for a fact I will encounter devil fruit users with Luffy. I will be protected, and I will be fed, will also get to travel with people I grew up watching... Downsides, I won't be able to hide being from another world easily. I'll probably get easily annoyed by everyone and be driven insane, and my life will be in constant danger. But I will defiantly have an adventure.

If I form my own crew however, maybe a year before or after Luffy I will have free reign as to where we go. I can stop certain events before they happen, and I can meet new people. And I can work towards a goal, my goal to kill the World Nobles. To let every man woman and child live their own life and not the life of a slave... Im going to break the chains.

My name is Virgil, previously Virtus, from now on I will be the breaker of chains.

..

.

 **a/n**

 **Hello everyone, I hope youve enjoyed the story so far.**

 **I'm coming right out and asking for you guys to decide, Join the straw hats or own crew? Even if it's his own crew, Virgil will still encounter the straw hats and might join the Straw hat grand fleet.**

 **I've been thinking of creating our own crew, it'll have a good few OC's in it Unfortunatly. Most of them will be from different fictions, such as Marvel and DC and even some other anime. (Virgil himself is based off Superman, sea-prism stone is his Kryptonite. He has incredible speed and strength and has god like power. He won't have it straight away, im having him grow his powers through contact with devil fruits and devil fruit users.)**

 **Here are some possible crewmates and their positions.**

 **Eagle-eye. (Aka Hawkeye) The sniper! Uses bow with changeable arrows with different effects, flaming arrows, poison tipped, explosive etc.**

 **The hulk. Inventor/Scientist. Devil fruit user, rage-rage no mi. Creates weaponry and upgrades for the ship and crew.**

 **Flash, devil fruit. Quick quick no mi. Swordsman or scout.**

 **Aqua man, half Fishmen and human. Navigator, uses a trident.**

 **OC. Zombie, devil fruit user. Zombie Zombie no mi, kills the user and turns them into an immortal walking talking corpse. Cannot die unless completly submerged in sea water for extended period of time or burned to ash. Can raise other corpses as minions and can infect living people with a virus which turns them upon their death.**

 **Thats all for now, most of them are based off superheroes so far because I honestly thought it would be a cool idea. Maybe im the only one but oh well, im writing this for fun.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, review or pm me with suggestions and feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

Drifting in the open seas is relaxing, not caring where you go as long as you see somewhere new. It's refreshing, but at times it's a little terrifying. Especially when a sea king attack is a semi-regular occurrence.

I easily fall asleep to the rocking of the boat on the open waters, my senses on alert in case of attack. I cover my face with a black cowboy hat that I picked up in loguetown. I stuck around there for a while but I soon got bored of waiting, I took my life into my own hands and I've decided. I will not bow to anyone, nobody will be my captain.

My dreams as of late have been weird, the deity that my name comes from Virtus has left me a little gift so it seems.

 _ **"Having a nice dream?"**_

" _I was until you showed up." My voice echoed across my dreamscape, the deep darkness moving like it was being stirred multiple directions at once._

 _ **"Aw now thats not nice, Virgil... What a stupid name, you were picked by a deity to carry its name and you change it out of what? Fear of capture?"**_ _the strange beings voice echoed all around me, it's laughter insane._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _ **"What makes you think I will answer you this time? Ha!"**_

 _"Stop mocking me!" Rage brewed within me, I wanted to stop this beings laughter._

Bright red building blocks scattered across the dreamscape almost as if a five year old was throwing a temper tantrum and was destroying its lego.

 _ **"Ohh seems someone's gotten a new power, or at least can access one"**_ _it's voice was laced with amusement._

 _"What are you talking about?!"_

 _ **"These bricks? Don't they look familiar?"**_ _its deep dark voice chuckled deeply, mimicking the captain's voice._

 _"How!? How is this possible?"_

 _ **"You have his fruit, you killed him, his blood was literally on your hands. This power in your body, it gains strength from devil fruits. It's the ultimate weapon against devil fruit users. They are your prey. Your body, if it consumes a little bit of the container for a devil fruit, allows you access to that power. To a lesser degree sure, but you are the ultimate devil hunter."**_

 _"I can use any devil fruit power?"_

 _ **"Yeah, but you need to consume a little more than a little bit of blood. You need to take a slice of the fruit or if a person has become the container you'll need to take a bite from them, or drink about 2 pints of blood. Oh and guess what? YOU can still swim!"**_

I feel sick already, I would have to eat someone?

 _ **"The power you have can only be accessed by one part of your body at a time, sucks for zoans and logias but meh. You can only turn one part of your body into a the element/ animal at a time and can only produce the power through one body part."**_

"That's still op as fuck!"

 _ **"You're representing a god, of course you're fucking OP. Just be glad you're the only surviving test subject. I think"**_

...

 _ **"Wake up!"**_

My eyes snap open as alarm bells blare in my head, my body gets launched across the boat as a large ship crashes into me.

"Haha, come on boys get looting!" A loud booming voice shouted out, it was met with a loud shout of agreement from his crew.

10 men armed with cutlasses and pistols jumped onto the deck of my small boat, Blood poured down my forehead from smacking into the mast of the ship. I wipe it away and take my lever action rifle in hand. Deeming them too close to shoot, I use it like a club and charge at them. I pick them apart like the cannon fodder they are, easily caving in the skulls of two of them, I throw a knife into one of their throats and I knock one out with a swift punch. I jump back and fire two shots at the smelly bastards killing two more. The remaining 4 backed up and called for back up.

A large fat man wearing a thick and heavy captain's coat, he seemed to be red with anger at the failure of his subordinates.

He pulls out two oversized pistols, they seem way too big to be normal, and I was right as Cannon ball sized bullets shot out at me, I use the man's own crew as shields. He doesn't slow down. He fires bullet after bullet at me, killing his own crew and destroying my boat even more so. I feel the water soak my socks as it comes up to my knees.

"Just me and you now idiot, you killed your comrades."

"Comrades? Ha! They were just trash I can pick up anywhere. I can easily replace them. Say, you're quite strong, why don't you join my crew? Sail under my Jolly roger?" He smirked, like he already owned me.

"Hmm, let me think about it." I tapped my chin with my finger, as I walked towards him. I stopped when I was just in front of him. " Nope!" I say as I plunge my fist through his chest.

'Well that was easy, I didn't realize I was so brutal. It bothers me that I did that without a care'. I kick the corpse of the pirate captain, and try and salvage the supplies from my sinking boat.

"Great, lost most of my food, supplies and half of my ammunition. At least I still have the fruit. Speaking of which." I pull out my remaining knife and cut a slice from the fruit. Gulping, unsure if I should do this or not, I could end up being stuck with this one power and being unable to swim or get this power and others and be able to swim. It seems too good to be true, but, I mean, at least this isn't a weak fruit.

I put the slice in my mouth and swallow it whole, almost getting sick from the shitty taste of the fruit.

"Ok, well I guess there is only one way to see if this worked." I focus with my mind, I try and remember how the captain used it. He could turn things into blocks and manipulate them and he also usually made a blocky armor. He covered his fist in small blocks of air which would explode on impact. Honestly if I didn't have his gun I wouldn't have one that easily.

So I focus, I focus on the splintered wood around me. Somehow I have a rough idea on how to turn it into a block. I used that idea, pictured the block of wood in my mind. I pictured it like a minecraft block, and I pushed out an invisible wave of radiation which manipulated the wood and turned it into a block. Using my powers I levitated the block into the air with my right hand.

"Ok so I do have the devil fruit power, the fruit itself still looks like the devil fruit. Wait, is it- Wow its whole again."

A bit taken aback at the sudden event I paused, unconsciously making another block of wood and making both blocks spin around each other.

I focus, and I raise both blocks into the air higher and higher. I split them apart, one on my left and the other on my right. I break my connection with the one on my left and then quickly raise my left hand and try to catch it with my power.

"Ow!" only for my arm to burn in pain and the block to drop into the sea beside me.

"Ok that answers that, now time to either sink or swim!" I tie a rope around my waist and around the railing of my new ship, it really needs to be cleaned before I proudly sail on it.

Testing the rope with a few experimental tugs I then dive into the water with my eyes squeezed shut. I feel the cold water around me, yet I don't feel drained. I open my eyes gradually and I look at the few fish around me, I can move around much the same as I could before.

I close my eyes again as I sink down to the bottom of the sea, my breath not getting short in the slightest, and I focus on the sand beneath my feet. I shape it with the radiation to form it into a small cube, about the size of a fist, and I levitate it.

'Ok it works in water too, I'm guessing some powers don't though like Ace's mera mera no me. Oh! I could totally become a dragon slayer if I turn my lungs to fire, instead of my whole body and I could then breathe fire.'

So, I cleaned out the now non-sunken ship of the pirate. His jolly roger was now floating in the sea, the sea in which his body now lies. So the last of my supplies weren't too bad, It was made up mostly of the ship's. I now have a larger ship, I think it is a bit bigger than merry. I also found myself a little treasure map to some place called "treasure island".

"Cool, I wonder what I'll find there." I begin to think of all the gold and jewels, and then realize that it's one piece it could be metaphorical and there could be no treasure, that is monetary at least. Or it could have lots of gold and silver and maybe even devil fruits.

' Ok, this power of mine is strong, if I use it wisely. I can turn any part of my body into an emitter for the radiation of the fruit. It's possible I could use 2 at once, left hand shooting out blocks and the other spewing flames or something. If I can do this, I can make a dent against the world government and against the World Nobles. While as of right now I don't personally have a reason to go against them yet, not that I need one, but the government made me in a lab or some shit and did tests on me. They're the reason my mothers dead, They're the priority, I'll wipe them out or change them. Though first, I'll need a crew, A large crew, and I want to help people too, but I don't want to be as good as luffy. But then again, seeing how brutal I was with those pirates I don't think that's possible anyway. '

I change the trimming of the sails to catch the wind as it changed direction.

"Canon doesn't seem to be in place here, considering there were people like Doctor Banner and Aunt May parker and her son Peter who I never met. Not sure if he's alive but he existed here. I am a government experiment who is now the vessel of a god? Or is their representative in this world I'm not sure. But nothing like this existed in canon, neither did a treasure island in East blue. If it did Nami would be all over it... So I may as well just mess with the canon that does exist. I am going to just do this my way, I'm going to gather a large crew of strong individuals and have multiple divisions. I'm building a fleet! I'm gonna be the next Whitebeard!"

*Two hours later*

"Land! Finally, treasure island! Time to go exploring" it probably looked cute, a seven year old sailing on a ship wearing a cowboy hat and a captains jacket with a large rifle on its back. Although i did look 14, just on height and the little muscle I built up.

The island did not look habitable. Dead trees, dead grass and old blood soaking the ground. I could've been walking the dead forest for hours and hours but I could find no sign of life. No birds, no flowers...nothing.

"This is upsetting..." I stayed quiet, I silently mourned for the loss of life here. No doubt people killed each other over the thought of treasure. I came to a clearing in the blood soaked forest. It gave way to a giant monument , a large golden wall.

The closer I got to it the clearer its purpose became... It was a giant headstone for a grave, a mass grave. Thousands upon thousands of names were etched into the gold alongside their rough age and gender, each one seemed to have a personalised message. For example.

"Lily Trust... Age 5.. Female... Lily was a caring young girl who dreamed of one day helping her mother open her dream bakery and-"

"And baking the best cake in the world" the rest was read out by a rough sounding voice from behind me.

"What happened here?" my head was held low, my hat in my hands... Tears pricked in my eyes.

"To the island? Greed." I waited for the figure to elaborate, I think they waited for my reaction before they finally continued. "People from all over the world came to treasure island, once they found it contained an ancient ruin filled with literal mountains of gold, silver and gemstones. With that amount of riches you could buy yourself a place in the World Nobles... People wanted it for themselves. The local population just wanted to be left in peace, they didn't care for wealth they wanted to learn more of the ruins. But people blew them to pieces as well as each other..."

'Jesus... and here was me coming for the same reason... '

"I know why your here, just trust me when I say that there is no more treasure. Most was stolen, what was left sunk to the sea hundreds of years ago." I turn towards the unknown voice, my narrator for this history lesson. I find the voice belonged to a deadly pale young man, around 20 years of age. His hair an icy white and his eyes a milky green.

"While I admit i did come here for treasure, I was however more interested in the adventure behind it... I'm sorry, I'll leave but can I at least pay my respects to the people who died here?" I silently beg the odd looking man before me.

"How old are you kid?" his eyes narrow at me, those eyes seem to hold a hunger in them that took my breath away.

"Honestly, this body is 7... I, however... I'm much older..." the silence is deafening, I've never told anyone before and I never planned too either... But something about this man said I could trust him.

"Huh, I thought I was the only one..." my head snaps up to him.

"What do you mean?!" Is he someone else who is from my world?

"Oh did you not also eat a devil fruit?"

"No, heh quiet the opposite actually. But how are you similar to me?"

"I ate the Zonbi-zonbi no mi... I became a zombie, and have been living life as one for 80 years. I've been alive/dead for 100 years..." that would explain the weird appearance I guess.

"Wow... I was not expecting that... a Zombie huh? So what you cannot die unless I crush your head?"

"Crush my head, turn my body to ash and submerge me in seawater for a year... These are the only ways to kill me... I haven't aged a day since I turned, nor has my body decayed. I've been here ever since I was born... One of this islands treasures was this fruit, and so I took it as my duty to protect the island, but I failed... So I will rebuild, I buried every man woman and child myself and I learned all I could about them. I carved it into that wall of gold with my bare hands."

"So your dream is too rebuild this island?"

"Yeah, it doesn't deserve to just be abandoned and the people forgotten."

"I will help you, in exchange will you help me with my dream?" I stick out my hand, in offering of my proposal.

"What is your dream..."

"My dream is to free those from slavery, I wish for every man, woman and child of every race to be free to choose their own fate and to follow their dreams. To do that I will need a crew and I will need to amass a large fleet. I will need to become the next whitebeard. Will you follow me?"

"I will, on the condition that you will help me rebuild this island and have it be re-inhabited."

"I will." we shook each others hands, our respect for each other grew. We will help each other and our dreams will be reached together.

...

..

.

"Wait actually, what's your name?" the zombie asked as we walked away from the clearing together.

"Oh yeah we never introduced ourselves did we? Im Virtus, but please call me Virgil..."

"Well Vir, im Zack Walker. You can call me Zack or Z, it doesn't really matter with me." I followed Z to his camp, which is actually just a tent, a fire and a locked chest.

He sat down on a log which was laying on its side, the chest to his right. I sat across from my new crew member.

"So you're around a hundred years old huh?" I ask him attempting to kill the silence.

"I am, how about you captain. You never said exactly how you're older than you look."

"Long story, one in which I'm sure you won't believe." I take a deep breath, he's going to want to know. He's my first mate, if anyone in my crew should know it is him.

"Try me..." I look into his eyes, neither of us breaking the eye contact.

"I lived a life before this one, a life in a different world completely. For some reason I remember the majority of my past life, and in that life I had jokingly wished to die... It came through and now here I am. Reborn, as a government test subject who escaped thanks to his mother who, is now dead and I was then forced to live a life of slavery thanks to some dick headed pirates." he looked at me dumbfounded, I knew he wouldn't believe me but I had to at least try.

"I believe you captain... Just a bit hard to swallow is all. "

"That wasn't even the most unbelievable part..." I laughed to myself. "In the world I lived in there was many works of fiction... One of which was based off this world. Although it is a good bit different from what I read."

"So youre saying I was just a character in this story?" A bit of anger sparked in the man's dead eyes.

"No, you were never featured in the story neither did this island. You're not the only person, place or thing that I have seen that wasn't in the story. Some of which have actually appeared in other works of fiction... Well a variation of them anyway."

"SO let me get this straight, in this story I never existed but in this world i do. So is this some other world than this story world?"

"That's what I'm thinking. Either way my dream doesn't change, it got harder. The world literally just got bigger and the enemies probably stronger too. Even though I was granted an amazing power from the government, it isn't enough to beat the strongest of this sea."

"Let's go conquer the world then captain. However, please dont forget about my dreams or ambitions on our way."

"I swear it, on my pride as a man and on my very soul I will see to it that your dream gets accomplished."

"Prove it, share a cup of sake with me."

"You're serious? You wish to be my sworn brother?" I couldn't believe it, I had met this man only an hour ago probably less than that.

"Deadly serious, from this day forward." He pulled out two sake cups and a bottle of sake. "We shall share the good times and the bad and we will help each other accomplish our dreams."

He fills them both up to the brim, passing one to me and puts the bottle between us. "From this day forward we'll be ..."

""Brothers"" we both said in unison as we clink our cups together and emptied our them down our throats.

\- 2 hours later-

"Wait so he could breathe and EAT Fire! That's so cool!" a now tipsy Z shouted as he took another swig of his sake.

"Yup! He was one of my favourite characters from that show"

"V if he is in this world we have to recruit him, he sounds so badass. Not only that but he would totally join our cause."

"So true... But one downside to his character, he cannot be on transport. Be it boat or train, because he gets horrible travel sickness."

"Hahaha! Thats so lame."

"I know, but his friend Happy could fly him around no problem." We laugh again. Both of us red in the face from drinking.

"Must be a mental thing, the comfort of his friend might relax him or something."

"Huh, never thought about that... Weird." I finish my bottle of sake, not too fond of the drink but, it's growing on me.

"So V... We should do some training, I mean while it's all well and good saying we're gonna get rid of the world nobles and the government we will need to get much more stronger to actually do it."

I think about it, and the man is right, while my powers have the possibility of making me overpowered there are people in this world who are much stronger. I need to learn haki, my crew will need to learn it. What else, I will need more devil fruit powers or to master this one, and if possible I should attempt to learn the 6 powers.

"We'll start tomorrow, train for lets say a month then set sail and find out where abouts we are in the story. Because shit gets intense later on in the story. I hope we are a few years before it so we get time to train and gather a decent sized crew/ fleet."

"SO what island first captain?"

"The Comomi islands, home of the Navigator for the straw hat pirates."

...

..

.

 **Authors notes:**

 **Sorry for the long wait, but I have been planning out the next 10 arc's for this story and a definite crew for the story. Nearly all of them are based on different fictional characters.**

 **When I say based on them I mean I got the idea for their character from them, so like Aquaman I originally thought okay half fishman and half human will do but someone wasn't happy with that so I said fuck it, and made Atlanteans a thing in one piece but in my own little way which I like .**

 **I'll give you another example of a character that will be a member of the crew.**

 **The scarecrow from the wizard of OZ. In this fic, he was originally the teddy of a poor homeless girl until one day she was taken as a slave. Somehow(I won't reveal how) he gained the powers of a devil fruit and came to life. (His dream isn't to get a brain but rather to scare away kids fears)**

 **As for the crew i have the basics of spots filled**

 **Captain**

 **First mate**

 **Thief**

 **Spy**

 **Navigator**

 **Cook**

 **Shipwrights**

 **Scientist/inventor**

 **Doctor**

 **Sniper**

 **Archaeologist**

 **Musician**

 **Any suggestions for other crew members and other characters I could add in send them on. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward for more.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok so I wasn't completely honest with you. There is a good bit of treasure still on this island. There is around 300million Berry in silver and gold and a devil fruit." Z shouted out as i was dodging his detached hand. His devil fruit allowed him to turn people into zombies when they die, raise dead and he is a zombie. He can still control his limbs even while they were detached.

?"Seriously?!"

"Yeah I was waiting to surprise you but you'd find it eventually. Plus the fruit could probably benefit you greatly"

"how so"

"its known as the mimic-mimic fruit, apparently you can mimic everything. Hold a stone and you can mimic it and turn your body to stone, that's as much as i know anyway. My cousin was the last user of it. But id like you to carry on his power."

"Theres is a problem though, my power I can use multiple powers of multiple devil fruits. It's not as powerful and i can only use it on one piece of me at a time. So if you still want to take a bite out of it and I will gain its power and we can find someone else who can carry on your cousin's power."

"I want you to take a bit from it, we can give it to another crew member in the future." he pulls the fruit out of the chest he was beside, the hand making its way towards him like the thing from the adams family.

I take the fruit in my hand,thinking of all the possibilities that could come from eating this fruit. I can turn my arm into iron, hell im pretty sure i could just turn my skin into iron or even my bones and become a shitty version of wolverine.

"ok, I will." I look at the rainbow coloured fruit, its shaped like a bunch of grapes. I pick of a handful of grapes and toss them in my mouth. The disgusting taste of the devil fruit tastes like shit, my gag reflex threatening to rear its head and the vomit burning the back of my throat. I swallow as best as I can and feel the power of the radiation flow through me.

I then picked up a broken branch off the ground around me, focusing on the radiation to turn my skin to wood. Expecting the skin on my right arm to turn to wood, however it turned all my skin to wood.

"Huh cool, the fruit is whole again." Z remarks as he looks over the devil fruit in his hand.

"God i hate the taste of these... I didn't expect all of my skin to turn but oh well. I guess the actual power turns the full body into wood or iron or stone or whatever." I flex my fingers hearing them clink against each other as I tense them into a fist.

"yeah why do they taste so damn bad..."

"Guess it's another one of the prices for their power."

I pull out one of the knives from my boot and turn my skin into the iron it was made from. I could feel the extra weight pushing down on me, my feet intent into the ground from the extra pressure.

"Cool, who needs tekkai when i can literally turn to iron."

"What's Tekkai?" Z asks me, looking at my new metal figure.

"One of the 6 powers or Rokushiki, you tense your muscles to such a degree that makes them as stronger than iron. You can deflect bullets and shit so it's cool. Then there is Shigan, you can pierce through concrete like and people like a bullet from a gun. Geppo, which is so cool, being able to run through the air.."

"We need these, maybe not all of them but at least a select few in which we master."

"True, i know that nearly all high ranking marines know these techniques. "

It's been 2 weeks since i docked on this island, me and Zack have been training with each other and fishing for food. There is literally no other living thing on this island, not even grass. There are a few trees but mostly dead and hollow husks.

Both of us use our fists as weapons, I sometimes switch and use my guns or knives but prefer my fists. Oh and I use my devil fruit, I still can't believe how the _captain_ could turn the air into blocks. I've tried it myself and lets just say I failed miserably.

I hate to even think of it but it's possible he awakened it.

"So what can we use this gold and silver for?" I ask my sworn brother.

"We could use it to buy a ship, supplies or even weapons and ammo."

"True, we'll figure it out at a later time."

"hey v i never asked, what will we be expecting at Comoni island?"

"Well it depends on when we are in the story. We could run into nothing apart from villagers, or a crew of grandline fishmen. "

"Oh fan-fucking-tastic. Fishmen?!"

"Yup...They enslave this island and charge the humans basically rent per person, 100,000 berri per adult 50,000 berri per child per fucking month. SO yeah it's fucked up."

"Ok we are going tomorrow, fuck trainign right now we need to save those people from these guys" Zack's outburst took me by surprise, im glad to hear it though.

"They're fishmen! Do you really think we'll be enough to take out a crew of fishmen? Not only that depending on when we are they could be stronger because they haven't gotten lazy yet."

"We don't have to take out the crew, just kill the captain. Crush their spirit and send them on their way."

He brings up a good point, however i could appeal to those who still have their humanity so to speak. Hachi, he regretted what he did. What if we recruit him and those who would follow him, they could be a division under my fleet and help us free the slaves of the world. Fishmen are one of the most suppressed races after all.

"We leave tomorrow, but we take our time getting there and try to gain strength on the way."

"Alright... We need a crew too, if we can gather anyone on the way that would be great."

...

..

.

I sat there high up on one of the dead trees, surprised by the branch holding up my weight, I watched the stars shimmer up in the sky and realise just how bigger the world seemed. I noticed the different sizes of the stars and the brightness of them, they all seemed so different compared to my old world. I look at the big bright moon and marvel at how live actually exists up there, or rather will, or had... It's confusing.

My fingers traced over the thick black marks that stained my skin. Its only on my right forearm, the thick black lines that spell out one word that will forever brand me as different.

 **VIRTUS**

"So gods exist and i'm the host of one... Weird. Not only that im in a world of one of my favourite works of fiction, but on top of that other characters or at least people based on other people from other fictions exist here. I'm the son of a dickheaded marine who I don't know who they are alls I know is they are tall and have black hair. And i am now brothers with a zombie." the silence of zero nature encompass me. I take a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"What has become of my life? I was supposed to get married. Why couldn't this have happened before the good things that have happened in my life, why couldn't it happen during my 6 years of constant bullying. Oh well, the best I can do now is to attempt to prevent other people's lives from being as shit as mine was."

I stand up on the weak wooden material, look to the stars and smile.

"This is my life now and im happy about it"

...

...

..

.

"Ok we should fix up this ship before we set off."

We look to the shitty pirate ship that i sailed in on, looking at it from a distance it doesn't look too bad but honestly it was a bit of a wreck.

"Ok Z you can move any of the shit you want from the island onto the ship, take one of the rooms as yours for now. This is only a temporary ship. I'll make any repairs I can for now."

We split up, I took some planks of wood and sheets of metal from the brig and a handful of nails. Turning my right arm to the same material as the nails I hammered the nails into the wood to cover any holes there were.

After covering any holes i could find i decided to make some breakfast. Thankfully in one piece there is fridges, and this ship has one stocked with some steak.

Sure it was around 3 oclock but who cares, im hungry im sure Z is too. Im making steak.

"Hey Z! How do you like your steak?" I call my new brother as he carried a large sack of random crap onto the ship.

"Very rare! Pretty much raw!"

"Dude the fu- Oh right... Zombie.." 'Does he eat brains?'

I literally just warmed Z's steak up along with some fried onions, that's the extent of my cooking ability... We need a cook... And a doctor, and a shipwright, and a navigator... And more.

"Thanks V, so are we heading out when we finish?" My Zombified crew mate asked.

"Yeah, I think it'll take around 2-3 weeks to get there so while we're on the ship we are to train. I want to start learning both the six powers and haki."

"And they are?"

"Six powers is a martial art form that is used by government higher ups, some people have different variants of them. There is Soru, Tekkai, Shigan, Geppo, Ryankyaku and Kami-e. And haki is a must for when we get to grandline or new world. It's the manifestation of will power, and it bypasses devil fruit powers. "

"What like logia's?"

"Yup, we need to learn this Asap. Maybe not the six powers, i want to learn it though. It'll be a good skillset to have."

"Alright... Want my onions? Im a zombie... Pretty much a meat only diet, everything else kinda just tastes bad."

"There is lots of things wrong with you but ok."

Sitting there in silence, we finished the food and Z cleaned the dishes. I made a quick plan on how we could train our haki. I only really know the blind fold and stick for observation and then putting ourselves in danger for armament but hopefully we can make something of it.

*Time skip* (5days)

I sat cross legged on the main deck, a blind fold around my eyes and struggling to focus.

*Whack!*

"Argh, you're really not holding back are you?" I know for a fact there is a massive lump on my head from the many many hits ive taken today.

"You won't learn properly if it doesn't hurt." Asshole sounds so smug... I can't wait for his turn.

*Whack whack!*

Two hits either side of my head, damn i was smiling wasn't I.

*Timeskip 3 days later*

"We should arrive there in the next few days." Z said while attempting to plot out our course on the map. "I think"

"I hope so... Right we'll anchor up for the night, i'll take watch for a few hours and wake you for your watch."

"Night then!"

"Dick!"

The time passed by slowly, neither of us really need sleep but it's more so for our mental states that we do sleep. I take out my notebook and start to continue on my drawing i was doing, a ship three times the size of sunny. I was going for a classical pirate ship design, the main mast in the middle displaying my design for a jolly roger.

A skull and crossbones, except the skull is a cube like shape and there is a permanent black **V** on the wrist of the right bone, as well as this there is a radiation symbol in the left eye.

I finished the shading of the right eye, as I heard a slight tump against the side of the ship. Peering out from the crowsnest that i was sitting in and spotted a small rowboat tied to the ship. The waves jostled it into the boat, seeing it I jumped down from the crowsnest and prepared myself to fight somebody.

I turned my skin to wood, blending into the walls as I passed through the halls to the storeroom. I slowly opened the door and spotted a woman with platinum blonde hair practically glowing from the moonlight peering through the porthole. She wore a skin tight black suit, with cat like ears poking from her hair. Her hands were covered in black gloves that seemed to have small claw like blades on each finger, similar to Kuro's cat claws but much shorter.

I watch her silently as she eyed up the two devil fruits i had in a display case, she extended a finger to cut through the glass when I cleared my throat. Her head whipped around, her emerald green eyes peer into my soul. Her fingers tense, each finger glinting dangerously in the nightlight.

"Looks like we picked up a stray cat..." I say aloud, the wood no longer covering my skin. But a block is floating in my hand.

"Damn, was hoping to get in and out without spilling blood." the woman spoke with slight venom in her words.

"I'm sorry kitty cat, but I can't just let you go easily." I toss the block up and down in my hand, each time it hit my palm another one sprouted out and flew into the air.

"So there's no chance you'll let me escape with these two gems? I mean it looks like you don't need them..." She eyed the blocks as they went up and down in the air.

"Sorry kitty, but you're not escaping at all." With that a chain made of cubes snake their way around her legs and arms. Tying themselves tightly around her form, making it difficult for her to escape.

"You managed to get the drop on me... I'm impressed, not many men are able to." A small smirk graced her beautiful face.

"Hmm, why's that i wonder?"

"I wonder as well."

"Well it's time for my watch to end, i need to wake up Z... Eh you can stay in the girls quarters for tonight, ill wake you for breakfast." I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder, taking the two fruits with me.

"Wait, you're not going to kill me or like throw me overboard?" Surprise rippled through her body, she didn't even struggle to escape from the chains.

"No what am i a savage?" Amusement raised in my voice as i began to chuckle.

"But youre a pirate! What will your captain say?" she raised her voice a little.

"Just because i'm a pirate doesn't make me a murderer, yes i've killed people but i don't kill innocents unless I have no other choice... It's my dream to help people, being a pirate gives me the freedom to do that."

"But what about your captain..."

"Hahah let me deal with the captain." I walk through the corridor and open the women's quarters, i sit her down on the bed. " Are you going to try and escape?"

"I..I.. Probably..." she answers honestly.

"Thanks for not lying to me, ill unchain you but i'll lock the door. Please don't try and run, please trust me. If you are trying to steal money for whatever the reason, ill see how much we can spare for you tomorrow. But please just stay here..." I slightly plead with the very beautiful woman, one of my crushes from my younger days.

"Ok , ill stay here. Just don't try anything funny" She glares at me.

"Haha ok, i promise i wont. I dont have any clothes that are for women, but you can take some of mine if you want to change from the body suit."

"Please..."

I walk outside the room, locked the door and make my way to my quarters. As I pass by Z's room, well the men's quarters but there's only him so its his, I shout in to him.

"Yo Z, get up. It's your watch!" I get a groan in response. "Oh and we have a prisoner, so keep an eye out for any possible thieves in the night!"

I continue on my way to my room, as i hear a panicked tumble from the room. I root through my wardrobe, seeing my very little amount of clothing. I grabbed my black hoodie, very comfy, and a loose pair of red and white lounge pants.

"Here you go... Eh"

"Felica..." the young woman says, as I realize she's standing there in her underwear. My eyes burn her figure into my mind, as I rip my sight from her body a blush covering my face.

"Here you go F..Felicia." my voice breaks and stutters.

"Thanks em..."

"Virgil... Hope they fit, I'm going to go to bed now. Don't worry nobody else will disturb you, we are a small crew. I'll be back in the morning to take you to breakfast. Goodnight Felicia." I waved over my head, willing myself to not peek behind me at her halfnaked form. "Phew... Ok even if im young rn, i have the hormones of a teenager. Well fuck." I say looking down at the obvious bulge in my pants.

"Right shower then sleep."

*The next morning*

Im woken up by the sun peering through my window/porthole. I watch the sun rise for around 10 to 15 minutes before getting up, putting on some clothes (Yes I sleep naked) and making my way to the deck.

"Mornin' Z!" I shouted to the crowsnest.

"Morning Cap!"

"Any other surprises during the night?"

"Nothing, all quiet."

"Good, i'll get started on breakfast. You can do whatever you want." I make my way towards the kitchen, passing the women's quarters. *Knock knock* I knock and open the door to see felicia still half asleep in my clothes, well my hoodie. She's only wearing that and a small black thong...

"Eh Felicia? Thought id wake you and take you to the kitchen for breakfast." I say quietly to the sleepy woman.

"Oh right, forgot where i was for a second.. You sure about this?" She said with slight fear in her eyes, not for her sake but for mine?

"Of course I am, put some pants on you'll give the crew the wrong impression."

I weakly speak, while hiding my lower half with the door.

I close the door and leaned on the door frame while she gets changed. She opens the door and follows me towards the kitchen. She seems to be holding something in her pocket while we walk. A weapon?

"Right take a seat, sorry about the mess. I'll get started on breakfast. Hope you like pancakes because that's all i can cook.`` I rub my head sheepishly, i'm not a great cook either. I learned how to make pancakes from my Ex, damn hers were amazing oh so was her pizza but i don't have the ingredients for that.

"Are you the crews cook or something?" Felicia asks.

"Eh not exactl-"

"Whatcha cookin captain?" Z pops out of nowhere looking for food.

"You're the captain?!" Felicia seems to retreat a little.

"Whos she?" Z questions me with a slight glare. "Whys she wearing your clothes?"

"Oh yeah that looks bad doesnt it?" I chuckle to myself. "She's the little thief in the night I was talking about, and yes i'm the captain sorry I didn't tell you. Thought you wouldn't trust me if I said." i explained to the two confused people in the room.

"Huh fair enough, My names Zack. You can call me Z, i'm the ... What am i again?"

"Haha you're the first mate."

"Right... I'm the first mate, and consumer of the Zombie zombie no mi."

"A devil fruit user? Um my name is Felicia, and I guess im a prisoner."

"Nah you're a guest now felicia. Hell if you wanted you can join, we could do with a thief on the crew. Need someone to sneak in to get the treasure."

"Haha ain't that right, we end up sinking the ship before we loot it" Z laughs to himself at the constant mistakes we make.

"Its annoying but hey i don't mind swimming that much."

"Um i don't know, i kinda hate pirates."

"That's ok, believe me i used to think of that but i remember something my mother told me before she died. ""I have no problem with pirates but these men arent proper pirates, real ones are only in it for adventure, not for the money and for raping and pillaging. "" In other words, im aiming to be a real pirate. To adventure and be free, i want to help people along the way, I want every man woman and child of every and any race or species to be free to follow their dreams."

"Captain here wants to build a fleet bigger and stronger than whitebeards and free all the slaves." Z explains to the skeptical to the beautiful woman.

"Do you have a dream Zack?"

"I want to rebuild my island, it was destroyed by peoples greed for treasure. V said he'd help find a way to regrow all the plants and re-inhabit it with animals and eventually rebuild some sort of civilisation on it."

"And i meant it... So what about you felicia? Do you have a dream?" I start dishing up the stacks of pancakes, 5 each with more made if anyone wants more.

"Yeah... See i steal from pirates and other people to feed the poor and homeless because my parents sold me so I wouldn't have to live on the streets with them because they lost the house. I ended up escaping after like 2 months, found them starving to death in the freezing cold winter. So i stole, pickpocketed mainly. Whatever I could spare i gave it to them, and eventually got so good that i had enough to buy back our house. But I was afraid of what they would think of me. So i left and kept stealing to help people..." She gained a somber look.

"But i couldn't help everyone. " She pulls out a tattered looking doll made of straw. It looked like a smaller version of a scarecrow. "There was this little girl, Dorothy, she made this little guy to protect her and scare away her fears at night... Unfortunately she was taken or something, because I found him alone in the spot she usually sleeps at the next day."

We both stopped eating, Z looked beyond angry and me well i don't know what i looked like but the wooden fork i was eaten with broke to splinters in my hand.

"So my dream is to help those in need, especially children..." Felicia finished while staring at the scarecrow. "Sometimes I think this little guy is out there helping me. It's nice."

...

..

.

"Hey brother, you know that fruit we have... The mimic fruit. Is there away to give it to objects?" Z questions me, considering my vast future knowledge.

"I have my own theories on it, I know it's possible but im not entirely sure how its done. But i could try something, If thats ok with you Felicia?"

"I mean yeah, then if it works it would really be helping me." She looked excited about the idea, a little sceptical but excited.

"Ok Z go get the fruit and i'll do some preparations." I make my way over to the kitchen area, get a chopping board and a knife out. I then reach above me and pull out a juicer.

"So what's the plan captain?" Z places the fruit down in front of me looking confused.

"Honestly, im not sure this will work at all. But hey it's worth a shot. I'm going to cut it into slices, and blend it up. Pour it into a basin and have the scarecrow soak in it. Hopefully it will absorb the juice into itself and become the new container for the devil fruit power. In theory it should work, the previous container, the fruit, is destroyed and the scarecrow becomes the new container. So yeah here it goes." And with that shitty explanation out of the way the juicer turns on and i toss the chopped fruit in.

My hopes are, in destroying the previous container, the scarecrow can become the next container.

The fruits liquid seemed to slowly change colours, like a chameleon it was mimicking it surroundings. I poured it into a small basin, and submerged the scarecrow in it.

"So how long do you think this will take?" Z asks me.

"I have no idea, this is just a guess. If it doesn't work however, we have a fruit there so it should become the container if the scarecrow doesn't."

"So now we wait?" Felicia asks me.

"It's all we can do... Felicia i have a question I would like to ask you."

"Of course, ask anything."

"Would you like to join our crew, in doing so I will set aside 10% of all treasure and money we make for the poor and homeless. As well as another 5% to eventually build orphanages and homeless shelters. I want to help all my crew members achieve their dream, I want to see there's come true and be the person to help them through the tough journey. If you don't want to join the crew it's ok, i won't push you. If this process doesn't work, ill give you my other devil fruit to sell. You should fetch a high price for it."

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course. Well we have to wait for this little guy to absorb the liquid devil fruit, i guess we can continue sailing towards Comoni islands and train. Felicia you can do whatever you want, you can train with us if you want to or you can go back to sleep. I don't care, you have free reign around. Just ya know, don't steal anything and leave."

"We doing that training cap?" Z says pulling out a blindfold and a club, a gigantic smirk on his face.

"Fuck..." I bite my inner cheek as i walk outside and sit cross legged. "Bring it on then." The blindfold covered my eyes, I took deep breaths trying to clear my mind and search for Z's voice and intent.

"Whack!" the club smacked off my skull.

'The right?' "Whack!" 'Fuck!'

I calm myself and focus as hard as I can, this is going to be a long hour...

*Timeskip 2 hours later*

"So why did you both just hit each other for 2 hours?" Felicia asked, she sat there in silence watching with curiosity.

"Were training our Observation Haki." Z was rubbing his head from the pain, both of us covered in big anime goose eggs.

"What's haki?" the girl cutely tilted her head to the side in questioning.

"Haki, from what i know, comes in 3 different forms or colours as they are called. Colour of armament, colour of observation and colour of the king. Everyone can access the first two, but the third is very rare. With observation we can see our enemies attacks before they come, and can dodge them if were fast enough."

"Is that the only way to train it? It seems a bit dangerous."

"Oh thats because im not holding back on the captain, going as hard and as fast as I can." Z spoke with a chuckle.

"Neither am I, don't worry if you do join we'll hold back for you. We're doing this to learn it faster, because there is actual danger." We both laugh, but wince in pain at the sharp pains in our heads.

We pick ourselves up off the wooden floor, I make my way to my cabin to grab a quick bath and get changed. While im drying myself off I hear two screams. I tie the towel around my waste and rush downstairs to the kitchen area, what greeted me was felicia and Z holding each other and pointing at a large straw figure. Its mouth was dripping with an unknown liquid, its stitched smile ripping apart at the seams.

"Huh guess it worked..." Was the first thing that came to my mind. The scarecrow's head turn a near 360 degrees to stare at me. "Um. Hey, my name is Virgil im the captain of this crew. Nice to meet you." My hand extends towards its figure, it was roughly the size of Z but had a slim figure like felicias.

"Virgil?... Ca..Captain." Its voice was a rough mix between my own and Z's but also a little like Felicia.

"Thats right im the captain, Scarecrow these two are Zack and Felicia. Zack is my first mate, and Felicia is a guest on our ship. So are you."

"Scarecrow ... Is guest?"

"Yes, a friend..." I pause and look up at his(?) face. Its hand reached out and grasped mine, its straw hands turned into actual hands. With fingers and thumbs, unlike the mitten like design it had before. I shook the straw hand gently and smiled at our new friend.

"You guys ok?" I ask my fellow humans.

"Um.. Yeah i guess." Z dumbly states.

"Is that really the scarecrow?" Felicia's fear now turned to curiosity.

"Yeah, the basin is empty so im guessing it worked." I pause and look back at the scarecrow. "Do you remember anything?"

"Dor..." Its eye holes seem to take a sad expression upon them, liquid... No tears began to spill out.

"Dorthy? You remember Dorothy dont you?" Felicia asks him. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help her..." Tears spill from her eyes as she squeezes the Scarecrow into a hug.

"Its ok...Felicia. We can .. Help others... Like Dorothy... Scare away their fears... And protect their futures..." The scarecrows English was broken, but it's will is strong.

…

..

.

 **Author's note:**

 **I'm back, after quite some time. Sorry for those of you who waited, been going through a lot of personal shit and am not motivated to do anything anymore. Even writing which was always the one thing i enjoyed.**

 **I'm trying to just focus on one story so I can put out chapters again, and i will be focusing on this story because I have plenty of ideas for it and i have like 3 arcs planned out already.**

 **Hope you all enjoy, this will be a lot different than a regular one piece self insert, many different characters in the story and not just on the MC's crew. Some oc and most from different fictions, like Felicia Hardy and the newly created "Scarecrow" who is loosely based off the scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz.**


End file.
